


Open up and See

by rabidgopher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 90's/00's AU, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, New York, Pen Pals AU, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Victor is Meg Ryan, You've Got Mail AU, by nature of the movie, gratuitous Cranberries lyrics, nobody asked for this but here it is, rivals to friends to lovers, why is that a tag, you've got mail except no one is a massive jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidgopher/pseuds/rabidgopher
Summary: “Oh, Chris, he’s cute,” Victor fawned immediately. “I mean, I don’t know what he looks like, but he has to be, right?"In which Victor is in love with a stranger on the internet, and barely knows the boy who runs that rival bookstore.a.k.a. the You've Got Mail AU that literally nobody asked for.





	Open up and See

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the lovely and endlessly patient [type5trash](http://type5trash.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!
> 
> A few things out of the way:
> 
> Yakov, unfortunately, has passed here. I love his character and all the (relatively) new meta surrounding him, but for character growth reasons (and one of the few ways this aligns with YGM), Yakov has died and left things to Victor.
> 
> There's some pretty heavy mention of depression in this chapter. By god did I try to make this intro way fluffier, but it came out in this mess of tipsy chatroom trolling instead.
> 
> A vast majority of the movie won't be incorporated. Mostly because the leads' characters in YGM are both pretty despicable people. In short - no one's going out of business here.
> 
> Follow my sideblog at [rabidwrites](http://rabidwrites.tumblr.com/) for updates and to talk!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It started as most ill-advised things with Christophe usually do - with a slightly too-full-to-be-classy glass of red wine and a laptop.

Well, more like four glasses and a shot of Victor’s good vodka each, before they mutually decided to pop open the second bottle of old vine Zinfandel.

“So… how’s business been?”

Victor was immediately suspicious and narrowed his eyes. Nothing that interested Chris was business-related; his business _was_ pleasure, and he suspected it was because Chris couldn’t force himself to be professional if he tried. “It’s good. Not that you really want to know.”

Chris smiled wryly and put the cork back in the wine. “Am I that transparent?”

“Well, it could be that I’ve known you for too long.” Victor’s lips quirked. “But since little Yuri can already see through you, I’m afraid the answer is yes, _mon ami_.”

“Ah, touche.” Chris drummed his fingers on the table pensively. “Hey, do you mind grabbing your laptop? There’s a website I wanted to go on, but you know how expensive the internet cafes are in the upper East Side.”

Victor got up with a falsely irritated huff. “Sure, sure,” he said, throwing a casual wink to Chris. He retrieved his computer and set it down on the table, sliding back into his chair as he went. “Is it some sort of reference?”

“Well, no,” Chris admitted, eyes cast down. He angled himself to the side, away from the laptop. “It’s…”

Victor cocked his head, raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Something else?”

Chris leaned his face into his hands and drew them over his eyes. “I knew this wasn’t going to be easy,” he said lowly, shaking his head. “Victor, I- we’re worried about you.” Chris stared into his wine, not quite meeting Victor’s gaze.

There was silence for a beat too long before Victor laughed shakily. “Worried?”

“Victor.” Chris’s wide hazel stare was suddenly hard. “You told Mila you’d seen someone after Yakov- after last November. I’m not angry, but... were you telling the truth?”

It was Christophe, he remembers vaguely, who’d borrowed Mila’s keys and let himself into the loft above the Shop Around The Corner, who’d dragged him upright and into the shower, who’d cooked toast and tea and watched him eat.

And apparently, Victor’s prolonged silence was answer enough.

“Oh, Victor.” The determination seemed to drain out of Chris in a gust of breath. “Look at me.”

Victor found he couldn’t quite obey.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but let me just get it out.”

Nodding, he finally glanced up and winced at the pity in Chris’s eyes. “Okay.”

“We think maybe you’re depressed.” Chris held up his hands in preemptive defense. “I know a self-diagnosis is rough at best, but Georgi read a few books and talked to his friend, and - oh, god, please don’t be mad at us for discussing this behind your back. We all love you Victor, even if little Yuri doesn’t show it. We’re your family. Can you at least consider it?”

There was at least half a minute before Victor managed to reply around the lump in his throat. “I don’t know if I could talk to a doctor,” he admitted. “Not even to find out.”

“Well,” Chris hedged, finger tapping twice on the closed lid of Victor’s computer. “I actually had an idea about that.”

“And… it’s a website you found?” He almost knew where Chris was going with this.

“I say this because I care about you, Victor. You're not happy. And if you don't want to talk to me or the others about it, that's okay - we won't take it personally. But you have to talk to _someone_. A doctor, a hooker, or even just…”

Victor leveled him with a look. “A stranger on the internet, though?”

Chris shrugged. “Look, you’ll never meet these people. There’s a whole world of perfect strangers that would be happy to listen to you. Plus, it’s free. Just try it?”

For once, the pleading expression on Chris’ face wasn't tinged with a pout or an innuendo and since that in itself was a rarity, Victor bit his lip. Chris wasn’t going to let this go so easily. .

“If it doesn’t work, or if it’s dumb, then worst case, it’s just a dull night.”

He’d thought… well, maybe he’d only convinced himself that he was acting normally. But there must have been something he’d missed. And, honestly, it terrified him that he couldn’t even identify it.

Chris’s idea… wasn’t an entirely bad one, actually. “I’ll do it.”

The computer was pushed to Victor, a text box blinking above a scrolling chat. “It wants you to put in your name,” Chris encouraged gently.

“Oh. My name?” he repeated, wary. “Can’t I use a fake one? I run a children’s bookstore, I can’t get linked back to an online chatroom.”

“No, no, not your real name. Everyone online uses a username.” Chris reached over him - Victor picked up his glass when a stray elbow came dangerously close to ruining the laptop - and started typing.

“Vitya-blue?” Victor raised his eyebrow. Chris’s face was close and pouting. “Why ‘blue’?”

“Color of those lovely eyes of yours, obviously.”

“Alright, fair.” Victor looked again, hesitated over the “Enter” button below the field. “That has my name, though.”

“Well… then… ugh.” Chris huffed and stretched out along the table with an arm under his head. “I've had too much wine for… _creativity_.”

Victor snorted. “You know that's not true,” he scoffed. “I know you wrote almost the entirety of _Intoxicated_ drunk.”

“Yeah, that's why I called it that,” Chris recalled with a chuckle. “This is different, though.” He flipped his head to look at Victor through long eyelashes. “Well, what do you want your internet stranger to think of you as?”

“‘My’ internet stranger? Chris, I'm not looking for a sketchy date-”

“I know, I know, I'm just teasing you. Someday I'll see you blush, Victor.”

“That'll be the day,” he retorted, a smile finally tugging at his lips.

A thought occurred to him and he drew the laptop closer to pull up the Cyrillic keyboard.

“There,” he crowed proudly, nearly shoving the screen in Chris’s face. Chris just squinted. “Well?”

“Isn't that just what I wrote? But in Russian?”

“Yeah. But who's going to know that besides you?”

“Touche again,” Chris chuckled. “Well, there’s plenty of people on tonight. Take your pick, I suppose.”

Victor hummed and watched in slightly intimidated awe at the stream of lewd, funny, and incomprehensible text that never seemed to slow. “What if I let them come to me?”

“That works too. The text bar is there,” Chris added helpfully, pointing to a box at the bottom surrounded by weird, glittery pixel shapes.

Victor typed a couple of things, deleted them both, and finally settled on one.

 **Витя_blue:  
** _Anyone lonely and looking to talk?_

Chris eyed him dryly. “Have you never actually been online?” he asked dryly, resting his chin in his palm. “That sounds like a line.”

“Oh, I guess it sort of does, doesn’t it?” Victor sighed, but startled when his screen began flashing and a tinny “ding!” sounded through his speakers.

“A literary reference!” Victor exclaimed, lighting up. He pointed to the screen. “Look!”

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _Hi there. Are you feeling lonely? Do you want to talk?_

“Wow, congratulations. You managed to capture the attention of the one person on the internet who doesn’t immediately think of anonymous sex at the drop of a hat.”

“I’m sure there’s more than one.” Victor poked his friend. “I don’t think _you_ look for any of them, though.” He turned his attention back to the keyboard.

 **Витя_blue:  
** _My friend told me that first message sounded too sexy, but yeah I do want to talk._

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _Well, only a bit. So, you live in New York?_

 **Витя_blue:  
** _Wow, how did you know?_

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _Um, well, this is the NYC singles chat room._

Victor glared at Chris, who was chuckling. “You might have mentioned,” he muttered. “I look like an idiot.”

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _Not that it matters where you’re from. I’m not from New York originally, so I’m not one to judge._

Chris whistled. “And even telling you about himself.”

“We don’t even know it’s a ‘him,’ though.” Victor tapped his lip. “I’ll ask.”

 **Витя_blue:  
** _Oh? Where do you hail from, Qui-utie? Should there be a “Mr.” in front of that?_

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _Actually, if you don’t mind… can we keep names and details out of this? I’ll tell you that I’m a man, in New York, but other than that, I’m not so comfortable with personal information. I hope that’s alright._

Victor smiled. Honestly, he just wanted to be polite by asking, but it made him feel better about not wanting to volunteer his own information. “Ah, he’s a private person, then.”

“Maybe a serial killer,” Chris joked, nudging him.

“Or maybe in the same boat as me. Doesn’t want this connected to him in the real world.”

 **Витя_blue:  
** _Actually, that’s fine by me. I’ve never really done this before and I’m a bit wary too. No offense._

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _No offense taken._

 **Витя_blue:  
** _If you thought my message sounded like a line, why message me?_

There was a long pause and Victor hoped he hadn’t said the wrong thing. In person, he definitely had no problems putting his foot in his mouth, and he sincerely hoped it was not going to be the same online.

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _It’s really silly, but… my favorite color is blue._

“Oh, Chris, he’s _cute_ ,” Victor fawned immediately. “I mean, I don’t know what he looks like, but he _has_ to be, right? Read that!”

“I am. He does sound adorable. But here I thought you didn’t want a date?”

He sniffed in offense, turning a side eye to Chris. “I don’t want to date you even though you’re cute.”

Chris lit up, preening at the compliment. “You have a point. Carry on.”

 **Витя_blue:  
** _Is that what I should call you, then? Blue? I think it sounds very mysterious._

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _I’m okay with it. What should I call you, then, if I’m half of your username?_

 **Витя_blue:  
** _You can be my other half ;)_

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _You’re a horrible flirt, aren’t you?_

 **Витя_blue:  
** _Not usually. You can call me Vitya. That’s what the Russian says._

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _So then you’re Russian?_

 **Витя_blue:  
** _Since the Cyrillic gives me away, I’ll say yes. And don’t worry, I won’t ask about you._

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _I appreciate it._

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _I’ll be right back_

Victor looked at Chris, smiling earnestly. “Thank you. I know it’s only been a light conversation so far, but I think you were right.”

“I’m happy to hear you say that. Honestly, I am.” His hand landed securely on Victor’s shoulder. “You’ll keep in touch with him, then?”

Victor glanced down at the screen with a thoughtful expression. “Yes.”

Chris yawned and Victor laughed lightly. “Sorry, too much wine. I think I’ll be heading home.”

“Want me to call you a cab?” he asked.

Chris shook his head. “No, I’ll catch one myself. Thanks, though.”

Victor got up with Chris as the other man got his coat and the extra bottle of red he’d brought.

“I don’t want you drinking it without me,” he teased, and kissed Victor on both cheeks as he was halfway out. “Night. Don’t stay up too late, okay?”

“Well without the wine, I have a better incentive not to,” Victor said with a wry grin.

Chris rolled his eyes, thankfully recognizing the joke, and took a step back into the hallway. “I’m glad you decided to give this a shot. Really. Thank you.”

Victor shook his head. “No, Chris, thank you. I didn’t see it until you pointed it out. I probably needed the perspective.”

He nodded. “Call me if you need anything tonight, okay?”

“I will. Travel safe!”

“Of course. Now, go get back to your mystery man!” Chris waved and stepped into the elevator.

As soon as it shut, Victor raced back to his computer to find a new message.

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _I’m back. I hope I wasn’t gone too long._

As he watched, another message popped up.

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _Still there?_

Victor hurried to reply.

 **Витя_blue:  
** _I’m here! Is there any way we can talk outside of this? Any way you’d be comfortable?_

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _My personal email doesn’t have my name attached. I could give you that?_

 **Витя_blue:  
** _That may be a problem. My only address is my full name._

 **don_qui-utie:  
** _I know where you can sign up for free. Would you like the website?_

 **Витя_blue:  
** _Yes, please! I’ll sign up and we can email!_

“Blue” ended up walking him through the signup process since Victor was, admittedly, not great with technology. He stuck with the username, hoping for a touch of continuity between conversations, and received an email almost immediately.

 

**From: Cityboy152@aol.com**

_Hello, Vitya!_

_I just wanted to make sure you had my email correctly in your address book. I have to get up early for work in the morning, but it was lovely talking to you. I hope we can do it again very soon._

_Yours,_

_Blue_

**From: Vitya_Blue@aol.com**

_Thank you so much for helping me tonight! I’m hopeless when it comes to computers, but my friend tells me they’re the way of the future. He still likes to write his books on a typewriter, so I’m not sure if he’s qualified to say – but I trust his judgement anyway!_

_I also hope to talk soon. Whenever you’re free, I’d love to chat with you! Just let me know!_

_Well, I’ll let you sleep now, as I also have to get up in the morning. Sweet dreams, Blue.  
_

_-Vitya_

\-----

“You’re in a good mood,” Mila commented, only sounding a little jealous. “Especially for seven thirty.”

A taxi cab screeched behind them and its driver let loose a string of hurled curses, the other car’s owner joining in shortly.

“New York in the fall is so beautiful, don’t you think?” Victor asked, barely having heard Mila or the cacophony behind them as he unlocked his own little piece of heaven, the Shop Around the Corner.

“Um, sure.” She rocked from foot to foot, sipping on her Starbucks until the gates were up and the door open. “So, come on. Don’t leave me in suspense. What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing, nothing!” Victor laughed, dropping his coat in the office and stopping short as Mila stayed put in front of the door.

“Oh my god,” Mila realized, a mischievous grin spreading over her face. “You’re in love!”

Victor flushed lightly and ducked out past her. “I’m not in _love_ ,” he protested. “I can’t be.”

She pouted and leaned back on the front counter while he busied himself tidying the displays – more for something to distract himself with than out of necessity. “Well, why not?”

Feeling his face burning, Victor lifted his head quickly. “Well, you can’t… you can’t be involved with someone over the internet, can you? Much less in love.”

Mila’s eyes widened. “Oh. Well, have you had sex?”

He faced the books fully, turning a stand, then turning it right back again. “I don’t even _know_ him.”

“Cybersex,” she corrected. “Like, text based.”

“No,” Victor told her truthfully. When he’d talked with Blue, most of it had been either related to the feelings of depression and anxiety or their respective pets and day-to-day goings on. Chris had been completely right, in that it had been cathartic… for about the first two months. After June, though, the realization that he probably _really liked_ Blue hit him like a bus. And, well, that idea just hadn’t gone away.

He had a lot in common with Blue, felt his breath catch whenever he saw a new notification in his email, spent entirely too much time thinking – daydreaming, really – about what he looked like, where he lived, what he was doing.

It was mid-November now. Victor had come to terms with the fact that he’d spent the last four and a half months pining for a man he would never meet.

“Yeah, I don’t recommend it.” Mila sighed, and Victor had to make an effort to track their conversation. “You cyber once and suddenly they lose all respect for you.”

The old brass bell on the door chimed as a small figure huddled in winter clothes swept in and flipped the open sign to face out.

“What’s going on with you two geezers? And why does Victor look so red?” Yuri asked with a scowl as he ripped the hat and scarf from his head and neck and dropped it on the counter.

“We’re just talking about cybersex,” Mila teased, grinning widely again and nodding to Georgi as he stepped inside.

“Oh god, I did not need to hear that. This is a children’s store! I’m a child! Victor, tell her to shut up, the old hag’s corrupting my mind and it’s only like eight in the morning!”

“Respect your elders, Yura,” Mila sang, and ruffled his shoulder-length blonde hair. “What about you, Georgi? Find any fascinating strangers online?” she prodded.

Victor’s lips twitched. Clearly, she was in a gossipy mood today.

Georgi sighed and shook his head. “As far as I’m concerned, the internet is just another way to get rejected by women.”

Victor chuckled, then perked up as the bell over the door sounded again, this time heralding a woman preceded a baby stroller and a little redheaded girl. He rushed over to hold the door.

“Ah, Kaitlin! Look at how tall you’ve gotten! Soon you’ll be as tall as me!” He beamed as the girl giggled and ran into the store to find a book.

He looked over at Mila as she opened the register and shared a knowing look. The day had started.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I PROMISE it'll be fluffier.


End file.
